


Slowly, Together

by toganeshiro



Series: Happy Akigetsu [2]
Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Character Development, Character Study, Domestic, M/M, Relationship Study, Sexual Tension, akihiko is learning to be better too, is it sexual tension what is sexual tension hlep, soft ugetsu, they're both learning to be better, ugetsu is learning to be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toganeshiro/pseuds/toganeshiro
Summary: He catches Ugetsu’s arms behind his back and starts tickling him with his other hand. Ugetsu bursts out laughing, and Akihiko loves that laugh. He holds his breath for a moment and relieves in the beautiful melody that is Ugetsu’s voice.“W-What are you doing, Aki! H-hahah, hah, stop it!” Ugetsu whines and forces his arms out of his lock. Ugetsu squirms and falls on his knees while still laughing. “I give up, now let me go, Aki!”With his victory, his grin is now wider and he lets go of Ugetsu’s arms, “finally.”“You’re the worst,” Ugetsu complains.“I know,” he sings.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Series: Happy Akigetsu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Slowly, Together

** _Slowly, Together_ **

.

“I said stop it!”

Ugetsu stares at him with piercing eyes through the mirror.

Akihiko sighs. Again.

Why does he keep rejecting it?

He stares back at Ugetsu through the mirror and his tie caught his attention. It’s crooked. He closes in Ugetsu from behind and fixes it, using the reflection in the mirror to help him. The white shirt’s collar hugs Ugetsu’s neck comfortably, while the black suit fits his body perfectly.

The only problem is—he runs his fingers through Ugetsu’s fluffy hair—this _mess_.

“I’ll help you fix your hair.”

“I don’t care. I hate that hair gel and you should throw it away.”

This is what happens every time. He knows how Ugetsu hates using gel on his hair, but still, he doesn’t think it’s a good idea to perform with messy hair. It’s a concert after all; _Ugetsu’s_ concert.

It’s a formal event.

He stares at Ugetsu with dead eyes; maybe he should give up this time.

Or _not_.

He catches Ugetsu’s arms behind his back and starts tickling him with his other hand. Ugetsu bursts out laughing, and Akihiko loves that laugh. He holds his breath for a moment and relieves in the beautiful melody that is Ugetsu’s voice.

“W-What are you doing, Aki! H-hahah, hah, stop it!” Ugetsu whines and forces his arms out of his lock. Ugetsu squirms and falls on his knees while still laughing. “I give up, now let me go, Aki!”

With his victory, his grin is now wider and he lets go of Ugetsu’s arms, “finally.”

“You’re the worst,” Ugetsu complains.

“I know,” he sings.

Ugetsu exhales a big sigh and stands up, looking at him through the mirror again. “Under one condition; you’ll be the one washing it off later.”

It’s a _favourable_ condition, but he doesn’t say it.

“Fine,” he says as he runs his hand through Ugetsu’s hair; soft and fluffy. He always wonders how his hair can be this smooth. He twirls the end of his hair before picking up the hair gel on the sink.

Dipping his fingers on the gel, he spreads it on his palm and starts applying it on Ugetsu’s hair; pulling them all back in a neat slick. The way that unruly hair starts to form slicked back hairstyle makes him wonder if he likes combing that hair back or messing it up more.

He licks his lips and looks at the mirror; seeing the reflection of the two of them standing so close together with his hands still on Ugetsu’s hair. Ugetsu’s eyes still staring straight at him.

The stare pierces right through him, making it hard for him to breathe.

A few strands of hair proves to be more persistent that others and is still sticking out, so he combs them down with his hand. Never once taking his eyes away from Ugetsu.

He slips the last unruly strand behind Ugetsu’s ear and he leans in, “perfect.”

Ugetsu smiles, “I hate it.”

_Ah_, again, that smile. The one that’s always plastered on Ugetsu’s face, the smile which meaning he can’t decipher. But lately he’s doing a lot better; he’s learning to understand this man with unreadable expressions.

As for Ugetsu, he is so bad at communicating and that was the source of their years-long conflict. But he promised he’s learning to communicate properly now, learning to accept himself and be a little bit more honest.

He closes in and tries to kiss Ugetsu’s ear but is immediately stopped by Ugetsu’s palm.

“Stop being so horny all the time,” he snorts and pushes him away. He leaves the bathroom, spinning his car key with his finger, “I’ll be leaving now, Akihiko. Make sure to bring your vocalist with you to come watch me.”

Akihiko groans, “yeah, sure.”

Maybe it’s still a bit too much to expect Ugetsu being fully honest with him.

::.

The concert hall is packed with people, and Akihiko searches for his seat; Mafuyu tagging along behind him. Not long after they settle down on their seats, the hall quiets down into silence.

“Ah,” Mafuyu whispers, “his hair is different.”

Akihiko can’t help but grin at Mafuyu’s comment.

Ugetsu’s form is perfect, standing straight in the middle of the stage and all eyes are on him. The whole audience has attention solely on him, his aura is intense and it’s hard for him to even breathe in his loose t-shirt.

He wonders how it feels for Ugetsu to be standing in front of all that, under that tightly fitted suit on him.

When Ugetsu finally joins the orchestra with his violin, Akihiko holds his breath as he revels in the melody Ugetsu creates.

Beautiful.

It’s like he’s back to five years ago, when he first listened to Ugetsu’s music.

It was fun.

Standing beside Ugetsu as they practised violin. Ugetsu teasing him for messing up and laughing innocently without any burden. Being the centre of attention in front of the stage as he released all his raw emotions through each melody.

He knew he’d never win from Ugetsu.

But even so, violin was still fun back then.

He only got sick of it when Ugetsu pushed him away.

Since then, violin felt heavy on his shoulder.

His violin career connected directly to Ugetsu, and he wanted to throw it away; forget everything about it. But it’s impossible.

He couldn’t.

All the fun times they had in high school.

The struggles he experienced while trying to be better than Ugetsu.

Also the pain Ugetsu gave him when he broke it off with him right before his performance.

The only reason he held on to violin was because it was what connected him to Ugetsu. He wasn’t ready to cut the connection they had. So he kept it, even though it constantly gave him pain.

He even forgot he had once loved violin.

Yet now it’s different.

It’s the first Ugetsu’s concert he watches since they opened up to each other.

He looks to his own hand and see it shaking. The emotions Ugetsu sends through his melody overwhelms him and makes his heart pounds faster. He balls his fist to ease down the tremble.

He’s excited.

He needs to play again.

Communicate with each other through the melody of their music.

Like in the past.

In that empty music room at the end of hallway in their school, where the sunlight would hit the piano they always ignore in that room. When the sky turned orange and he hugged Ugetsu tightly; he understood him well at that moment.

Ugetsu was telling a story.

About his pain. About his sorrow and joy.

The story was never voiced through his words; it was not his style.

Each sound and melody, each breath he took as he bows the string; _they_ were Ugetsu’s way of telling his story.

He had closed his ears on Ugetsu’s violin playing for two years. It was painful listening to it. So he never paid attention to Ugetsu’s melody anymore. He knew it was extraordinary, a _genius_, but that was all there was to it. Never more than that.

If only he had listened properly to Ugetsu’s violin, then maybe he would’ve understood him better.

And all the pain they caused each other wouldn’t have been there.

Ugetsu had let go of his hand two years ago.

He thought that it couldn’t be helped. Another day came and he only stood there watching Ugetsu from afar.

But now, if Ugetsu were to do that again.

He will reach out to him. Pull him back and hold him tight between his arms. He’ll protect Ugetsu from _himself_. He won’t let Ugetsu stand alone at the edge of the pit anymore.

When Ugetsu looks to his side, Akihiko will be there.

Gripping tight on his hand.

He won’t let go.

When the piece Ugetsu’s playing comes to the end, the whole hall falls into deafening silence for a moment before most of them giving Ugetsu standing ovation.

Akihiko sits there in a haze and his breaths uneven. Their eyes meet for a second and Ugetsu smiles smugly.

_Ah, he wants to hurry and play violin_.

.

“That’s rare. You’re playing violin?”

Akihiko stops playing and looks over to the entrance. Ugetsu is loosening his tie while his other hand is holding his violin case. His suit unbuttoned and hair a bit loose compared to how it was this morning.

He puts down his violin back to its case and turns back to Ugetsu, “welcome home, Ugetsu.”

Ugetsu stops his action and stares at him, his lips part a little.

“I’m home, Akihiko.” Ugetsu says with unadulterated laugh. A smile adorns his face and Akihiko can’t help but smile himself.

Ugetsu likes hearing him say that.

Maybe it’s not so hard reading Ugetsu after all.

“I made too much pasta, want me to heat it up?”

Ugetsu shakes his head as he puts away his car key and violin case, “later, after this hair’s back to its normal state.” He disappears into the washroom and Akihiko can hear Ugetsu throwing his suit into the hamper. Then Ugetsu peeks from the door, “Aki, aren’t you going to wash my hair?” he says with a wide smile on his face.

He sighs and nods, “you get in first. I’ll help you later.”

Ugetsu hums and disappears back into the room.

Akihiko puts the bow which is still in his hand back to its case.

Little by little, the entire barrier around Ugetsu crumbles down. It’s like Ugetsu is letting his guard down on purpose and showing Akihiko every part of him. His weak self, his selfish self, his coward self, _all_ of them.

Ugetsu’s letting him in his bubble.

There’s no more mask.

No more hiding.

Ugetsu’s letting him see all of him.

“Akihiko!” Ugetsu whines from the bathroom, and Akihiko sets his violin case aside and goes to where Ugetsu is.

When he enters the bathroom, he is met with Ugetsu smiling smugly, looking at him while facing up. His head covered with shampoo, and the tub water now has the bubbles from it. The floor is wet because Ugetsu is sitting with his back facing the floor and it drips down from his hair.

“W-what is this mess?”

“It’s because you took so long.”

“It wasn’t even that long.”

“Hmmm…” Ugetsu hums knowingly.

Akihiko gives up and sits on the rim of the tub. Ugetsu looks at him still with his ever-plastered smile on his face. And when he runs his hands through Ugetsu’s shampoo-covered hair, Ugetsu closes his eyes.

His smile lowers and now there’s only a faint thin smile across his face.

Akihiko softly massages the scalp of Ugetsu’s head and spreading the shampoo evenly. It seems like it isn’t enough, so he reaches out the bottle behind him and squeezes out a little more. A bit of the shampoo drops from his palm and falls to his jeans.

Rubbing both his hands together, he applies some more shampoo over Ugetsu’s hair. Covering it in more bubbles.

Ugetsu’s eyes twitch and he realises the shampoo’s starting to get near his eyes. He swipes the bubble away with his thumb, rubbing his forehead gently and he hears Ugetsu gasps.

He traces the hairline between Ugetsu’s pale skin and dark hair, applying firm pressure with his thumb. Then he starts kneading his head with his other four fingers.

Ugetsu keeps his eyes shut tightly and his shoulder seems tense.

At times like these, Ugetsu looks so small and mellow. His intimidating smile and intense aura as he plays violin doesn’t exist at the moment. All that’s left is the soft Ugetsu, laid bare under him without any defense.

The bubbles drips down to the floor, but he doesn’t care.

All he cares is how tranquil Ugetsu looks.

How fragile.

And he can see how easy it is for him to break Ugetsu right now.

Akihiko leans down, his hand trails off to Ugetsu’s earlobe this time and rubs the inside of his ears. Ugetsu’s moan sounds so close to his ear and he can’t help but do the same.

Ugetsu flutters his eyes open and blinks them a few times, “… Akihiko?”

He presses his lips to Ugetsu’s forehead.

_How fragile_, he thinks again.

But the only thing he wants to do is to protect him.

He won’t let Ugetsu break anymore.

His hands goes back to his head and he rubs at Ugetsu’s back of head, slowly moving down until down to his neck then back up. The cold water rolls down his neck then down to his chest, sending Ugetsu shivers.

Ugetsu laughs dryly while squirming under him. “What is it?”

“Thank you for reaching out to me.”

Ugetsu’s eyes widen and his smile fades from his face.

But Akihiko doesn’t look away, he won’t look away.

Slowly, Ugetsu’s expression turns soft and he leans into Akihiko’s arm. Rubbing his cheek to him, he only hums in affirmation.

And that is enough.

Both of them are learning.

To be honest with themselves.

To accept themselves.

And that is enough.

.

** _End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I use a few repeated words from Overflowing, because that one was from Ugetsu’s perspective, while this one is from Akihiko’s. Ugetsu is letting Akihiko see, and in this fanfic, Akihiko can feel that Ugetsu is letting him do it.
> 
> I only write happy akigetsu who’s both learning to be better persons. thank you.
> 
> for some reason, writing their stories flow so smoothly from my hands? I don’t even have plan on where the story is going, I just have so many feelings for them and ended up pouring them all here.
> 
> thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
